Finding Love
by Colorful Bunny
Summary: Write a story inspired by this quote "the moment you stop searching for love is the moment you are going to find it. It is the moment that you exhale and let love come to you that is when the best love comes. " – Alexander Deleon.


**Finding Love**

* * *

For Anon GA Kink Meme (Author of Gakuen Alice)

Bunny Fills for Yas's prompt #10

**Disclaimer:** I own the story not the characters.

**Prompt:** Write a story inspired by this quote "the moment you stop searching for love is the moment you are going to find it. It is the moment that you exhale and let love come to you that is when the best love comes. " – Alexander Deleon.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Sumire & Koko

**Rating:** K+

* * *

This was all meaningless. No matter what I do, no matter how much effort I put into, she will never look at me with the same eyes she look at Natsume.

Once again, I was listening to her endless rant over how Natsume had been ignoring her for Mikan.

You must be wondering why I even bother listening to her tirade.I have only one reason: I am in love with this girl.

Let me introduce myself; I am Koko, the notorious individual of our gang, and this ranting woman before me, as you all would have already guessed correctly, was none other than Sumire Shouda.

Sumire had once again started her usual harangue about Natsume and all I could hear, aside from her frequent sighs, were blah…blah…

She should look at the person who was in front of her more, I thought, instead of mulling over the other who left her.

Alice Academy was as weird as the student it held—not that we were all psychos; we were not that kind of academy. Nevertheless, when for the past half an hour all you hear was rants and grumbles,all you could wish was to be one and shipped off somewhere.

Sumire needed to understand that Natsume was—is— already in love with Mikan and in no world will he let go of her.

Moreover,I am that one person who is head over heels in love with Sumire. Even if her mind was currently filled with her unrequited love for Natsume and from her hair problem, I want her to see me.

"You need to let go of him, Sumi", I finally spoke up when I saw her draw a deep breath.

She immediately reddened in anger. "Shut up, you mutt face!" she exploded and I to her right now was useless but I cannot just leave this matter behind us, behind me.

"Listen, Sumi. As your best friend this will be the last time I'm saying something on the matter of Natsume." I took a deep breath and yelled at her, slamming my hands on the desk separating us. "NATSUME IS IN BLOODY LOVE WITH MIKAN!" For a minute, she was shocked at my outburst but then I saw her 'I-don't-care-go-to-hell' expression back on her face.

"There is a saying,'If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours; if it doesn't, it wasn't'.You are not in love with Natsume. You are obsessed with him.'

'What do you mean, Koko?You, of all people, know that I've been dedicated to Natsume ever since and now you're telling me to… just let him go?" she said in a disapproving tone. "Never."

"Okay, let me re-phrase what I said. Natsume can never love anyone other than Mikan and we all know this very well. Why try to ruin something, which is yet to be created Sumi? You are beautiful inside-out and there will definitely be someone who will love you more than yourself, more than you love Natsume," I said, looking deep into her eyes, pouring my emotions, telling her to look at me the way she looked at Natsume.

_*The moment you stop searching for love is the moment you are going to find it*_

She looked at me once and broke into tears and I knew three years were enough to hold on to lie that for Natsume she can be special.

I held her while she cried like a babe, yelling at Natsume, cursing herself and even me, though I do not get why she was yelling about her hair trimmer. I smiled; so much like Sumire.

Days passed and I saw Sumire unaffected by Natsume's constant excuses to avoid her. Even her verbal attacks towards Mikan had calmed down but did not vanish completely. Well, these things take time and I knew she would defiantly take time.

I wanted Sumire to look out for me. I did not want to be in her life just as a best friend or the weird mind reader in her class, but as a man worthy to be her boyfriend and to be the man of her life.

With the growing time, I started using my Alice—or rather, misusing it to know what the other guys thought of Sumire and of what she was thinking about them. Sometimes, her thoughts were disturbing in a way she imagined Tom Felton and Gerard Butler, but I opted to skip those parts.

With time, people around us began to think of as a couple as we were rarely separated. I was always found near Sumire. You could say it became our habit to look out for each other.

_*It is the moment that you exhale and let love come to you that is when the best love comes*_

After preparing for about two months, I finally gathered all the courage to ask Sumire to be my girlfriend. I can easily joke to her about being her boyfriend, but this time I was nervous and, above all, Sumire got that anti-alice ring from Hotaru in order to escape my mind reading habits.

Time was not really in my favor. The day I chose to ask her turned out to be the worst day of my life and before you jump to any conclusion, I will explain it in a short and simple way.

As I was waiting for Sumire to come, I got involved in a fight with some seniors hence the black eye. The hot soup was poured all over me because the stupid waiter was too busy admiring Sumire's beauty. I tripped over a stone while I was rehearsing my proposing line as soon as I saw Sumire passing by in all her glory. As for gratitude, she held her hand for me as she assisted me to my feet. Kokoyome has never been this embarrassed in his whole life until that day.

However, what surprised me was Sumire, all composed, without any witty remarks from her side.

"Once a certain someone said to me, the moment you stop searching for love is the moment you are going to find it. I wonder if that is true."

I was a messed up person that day and when I stared for full minute at Sumire's face then receiving a hit on head from her fist, I figured out what she meant.

"I had you all the time; it was just that you were hiding behind some distractions and I'm glad you pushed them aside and came to me."

As if it was my cue, I claimed her lips, pouring out all the emotions welling inside me since long before and clearly telling her that she belonged to me now and only me.

"What are you doing, Koko? Get back here.I need you to take out some plates," a low yet shrill voice was heard.

"Did you guys hear that? That is Sumire, after a long search for love, she finally found me and now we are old yet together and madly in love with each other." A grumpy voice of Kokosaid

He immediately stands of the chair and look back at the laptop screen. "Your grandpa is old enough to teach you a love lesson… but children, know this well: "the moment you stop searching for love is the moment you are going to find it. It is the moment that you exhale and let love come to you that is when the best love comes."

Then he left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the story.  
I personally find this pair cute to write unlimited stories :)  
Don't mind the name...


End file.
